Watashi wa Mekishikokun ga daisukidesu
by Nagi hatsune
Summary: Japón está enamorado de el "menor" de los gemelos México, pero Arthur como siempre, tiene un hechizo que dar a la luz no?  lemoon en el capitulo 3 LISTOO!wiiii!  amantes del yaoi  w  Mexico del sur nesesita novio encuesta
1. mi mexico

No sabía desde cuando empecé a amar a ese hermoso niño de piel canela, simplemente él tenía dos cosas

"Encanto y hermosura natural"

Su hermano mayor era un chibi-Alemania, en cada aspecto posible, era serio y quería que su hermano entrenará, pero solo lograba que el menor terminara con heridas y llorara, así estuvieron más de 2 semanas, hasta que vieron un día que el mayor cargaba a su hermano en los hombros, así terminaron para no causarle más golpes al pequeño

Desierto modo me daba muchos celos,

Y como no?, todo de él le encantaba, su pequeño cuerpo de 12 años (pero en realidad tenía 17) su cabellera café clara y ojos (raramente) miel, piel canela clara, un traje como el de noruega_san, solo que el traje era de color verde y no tenía una boina, tenía un paliacate en su cuello

Era muy tímido y débil, era increíble, ya que él era la parte norte de México y su hermano mayor era la parte sur, él era más parecido un mini Alemania, aunque ellos fueron llamados "gemelos" no lo parecían en nada, el mas pequeño era tierno e inocente, muy pero muy torpe a cada rato se tropezaba con sus propios pies, siempre animando al más deprimido….era muy tierno para mi

Ya no lo podía soportar, se lo quería decir, se lo quería gritar, demostrárselo, darle besos por toda su carita, quería pero no podía tenia mis cosas en mi país y el en las suyas, pero mi oportunidad llego…más o menos, iva a ver una junta en mi país y el iva a venir, el! Tengo que organizarme y-y-y!, kami_sama ayúdame a que me salga bien por favor!

**Notas de autora:** Ya seee mis demás fic?, oigan aun que sea coméntenme uno ;w; ya nos acercamos a las temporadas de navidad y año nuevo y necesito su review para que mis manos publiquen!

Este será un two-shot..o tal vez un three-shot no se pero los publico HOY! ewé

Review?


	2. un cambio muy lindo

**********punto de vista normal*********

Japón "transpiraba como loco, mientras su rostro tomaba un fuerte color carmesí, tanto que hacía que los tomates de Romano se vieran pálidos junto a él, pero era muy sorprendente, ya que como estaban en invierno es realmente frio, y Japón solo sentía un enorme calor, y cómo no?, desde que llegaron todos los países a su casa, cierto joven que le quitaba el sueño, le estaba ayudando a cocinar aperitivos a sus invitados, él no sabía cómo sentirse: feliz?, avergonzado? AHGG! No sabía pero lo que si savia es que algo aparte lo estaba dejando débil, que será?

-**Muchas gracias por aceptarnos Kiku_san**- dijo el del rulito en forma de estrella (perdón se me olvido decir eso xD)

************punto de vista de Kiku***

-**N-n-o no es n-n-ningún problema...es m-más es un placer para mi Mexico_san**-

-**Mouuu no me digas México, solo mis jefes me dicen así. Mejor dime Alejandro**- dijo con un puchero

-**Está bien Alejandro_san**- o por kami_sama estoy más mareado que antes!, vamos Kiku no te muestres débil, pero mis piernas me fallaron y lo último que veo antes de quedar inconscientes es a Alejandro atraparme antes de que me golpeara…kawaii…

******Punto de vista de Alejandro********

-**Kiku! KIKUU!**- grito desesperado, le toco la frente, o por Guadalupe estaba ardiendo en fiebre! con razón estaba tan rojo!

-**¿¡¿¡hermano que ocurre?, tus gritos se oyes hasta en Mexico**- grito mi hermano José en un teléfono en manos de Alemania

- **what happened to Kiku?**-dijo Alfred con una hamburguesa de las locales de japon

-**N-Noo nosee~-** sentía mis mejillas llenarse de gotas saladas provenientes de mis ojos,

-**Vamos mi niño no llores Japon solo tiene fiebre, vamos! Romano a llevarlo a su habitación-**

-**pero…**-dijo mirando los ojos cristalizados de Alejandro, haciendo que se le encogiera el corazón- **Deacuerdo!**-dijo ya resignado Lovino

-**G-gracias..snif**- mientras se quitaba esa lagrimas

********Punto de vista normal********

Después de 3 horas todos los países se habían ido a los puertos para regresar a su hogar, menos Alejandro que después de una lucha entre España y su hermano menor, terminaron aceptando duramente

-**uhhh~**- se empezó a oír los murmullos de Japón, Alejandro se paro rápidamente hacia Kiku

**-Kiku estás bien?**- dijo preocupado Alejandro

-**Qu-ue paso?**-dijo mareado mientras se le caia una toallita humeda

-**Te desmayaste y todos nos quedamos muy preocupados, cuando se fueron vi que te empezaste a poner peor así que fui a la farmacia más cercana-** dijo mientras Kiku veía que varias gotas de agua caían por sus cabellos

**-pero Alejandro_san esta empapado…gomenasai-** dijo con la mirada baja

**-ehh? Porque, quiero que este bien-**dijo con un leve sonrojo

-**Alejandro_kun..-**dijo sorprendido, mientras se percataba que estaba temblando-**Alejandro_san está bi..-**se paró cuando vio el cuerpo de su amor en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente

-**Arigato Alejandro_kun, ahora yo te cuidare a ti**-dijo kiku sorniendo mientras se paraba, ya un poco mejor, se fue a un pequeño armario, sacando una toalla, un futo, agua caliente , unas toallas y una yukata blanca, fu regresando a la habitación, vio dormido a su sueño dorado, se sentó detrás de él, y puso en su regazo, empezó a sacarle el pelo y a quitarle su ropa húmeda y cambiándosela por la yukata, le quedaba muy corta, ya que era de cuando él era niño, pero era eso o era una muy muy grande, lo recostó en el futon, y se sentó cambiando constantemente las toallas…sería una larga noche pero para él era lo más grandioso que le han dado, su pequeño ahora estaba con él y nadie más

***************Con Arthur y Alfred********+

-**Iggy!..esto es aburrido! No podemos irnos a dormir tengo sueño**!- se quejó Alfred mientras veía a su "hermano mayor" en una sala oscura, y el mencionada tenía una capa negra y el , el "Hero" tenía una enorme libro en brazos, pesaba mucho!

-**Eso te pasa por molestarme ahora te aguantas**!- dijo Arthur mientras terminaba de hacer un circulo en piso**- anda dime lo que dice la pagina 345**- dijo mientras sacaba su barita

- **Uomo o spirito animale fuori**-

**-"****Uomo o spirito animale fuori"**

**-Alejandro..**

**-"Alejandro"…ESPERA NO!- **pero era tarde, una luz cegadora había inundado aquella habitación pero lo que no sabían es que cierta persona había tenido cierto efecto, nada más que cierto Japonesito ya yacía dormido

******A la mañana siguiente******

-**uhhh…que?**-Dijo Kiku mientras se restregaba los ojos, cuando pudo ver en totalidad, vio unos ojos color caramelo, viéndolo inocentemente

-AHH!- el pobre Kiku había caído para atrás dándose un fuerte golpe- **Itaii..-**

-**kiku?**- ahora Kiku miraba al joven ya parecía normal, sus mejillas volvieron a su tono natural, sus ojos no mostraban signos de enfermedad, esas orejas de neko se veían bien, también la cola se mecía normal…espera! ¿¡¿COLA Y OREJAS DE NEKO?

-**AHHH!**-

-**AHH!-**lo imito el "menor"- **por qué gritamos?**-dijo curioso

-**tienes o-oreja y cola!**-grito soprendido Kiku

-**ehh no es verdad esta alucinando**- se volteo y Kiku mientras veia como Alejandro movia su cola era muy linda, sus tentación de tocarla se hizo presente, pero su razón le negaba a hacerlo, y estuvo hasi un momkebtito y en movimiento brusco tomo la cola con fuerza bienco como un alarido de…placer? Salía de sus labios

Pd. Se que prometi poner lemon en el segundo cap pero mi mamá ya vino y si ve lo que escribo ggggg X_x

Review resividos! owo


	3. La declaracion

**México del norte:** etto…Kiku te desagrado?

**Japón: **Ieee! Usted nunca me desagradaría

**México del sur:**¬¬

**U.S.A:***comiendo hamburguesa a la vellosidad de la luz*

**Japón ***con un aura rosada con floresitas alrededor*

**México del norte:***con el mismo aura que Kiku*

**Japón**: Alejandro_kun…*se acerca lentamente*

**México del norte**: Kiku….* se acerca más dándole un beso muy rope a Kiku*

**Yo**: aiahsgagsjahuhahsbn…*¬*…Nagi tienes la cámara?

**Nagi**: grabando en vivo y en directo *¬*

*empiezan hacer cosas indecente*

Yo y Nagi: ! +¬+…xwx *SUPERHIPERMEGA NOSEBLEEDDD*

Así! La serie no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor

Aquí Kiku tiene 26 y Alejandro tiene 17 pero aparenta 12 .w.

*******.

Todavía no cabía en la sorpresa, la cola de Alejandro_kun se movía de un lado a otro, su orejas estaban bajas, mientras miraba al suelo..que abre dicho?, demonios! Tengo que arreglarlo

-**Etto…Alejandro_san que hizo para tener eso?- **le dije con curiosidad, al parecer mi pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a Alejandro_kun

-**No-no see cuando desperté me acosté mal y me lastime algo y cuando me di vuelta me vi la cola y las orejas-** dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

******Punto de vista normal*******

-**Tranquilo Alejandro_kun…se te ve bien esa imagen de neko**- le dijo Kiku con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa

**-si?..no te desagrado con la cola y orejas?-**dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la yukata

-**en lo absoluto….es más "**_**es ahora o nunca Kiku, si no lo se lo dices tal ves ya no tengas una oportunidad así**_**" en mi país tener orejas de neko y cola es lo más hermoso que halla visto**- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el menor se sonrojaba a más no poder, Kiku tomando esa oportunidad, se acercó al pequeño mientras tomaba su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos

-**Alejandro_kun…tu-tu me gustas mucho!-** soltó de golpe el pelinegro

-**Kiku…san-** dijo más sonrojado mientras su orejas de neko descendían avergonzadas-**tu también m-me gustas mucho..-**

Con esas palabras no cabía en la felicidad, con un rápido recostó al menor en el piso de madera, mientras su rostro se acercaba a los labios del menor, el menor comprendiendo el mensaje, cierra los ojos, sintiendo la unión de sus labios con los del asiático, dulces y dominantes

-nnng- se sentía en el cielo, su labios contra unos más expertos, subiendo sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, de pronto Kiku baja sus manos a la cinta de la yukata

-Kiku…ngg..noo..por favorr~-gemía el menor, Kiku dándose cuenta paro de golpe y se acerca a la cara sonrojada del chico

-Te doy miedo?- pregunto

-n-no es eso…es…bueno..veras..

-eres virgen no es así?-dijo, dentro de rezaba que dijera que si

-aja..-dijo mientras su brazos tapaban su muy sonrojado rostro

-Daiyobu(1)..seré muy cuidadoso-dijo con una sonrisa relajadora

-es-esta bien-y dicho eso, Kiku volvió a besarse apasionadamente con el pequeño México, su lenguas tenia una batalla, la cual obviamente Kiku gano, mientras se besaban Kiku empezó a quitarle la cinta lentamente, viendo como se abría lentamente la yukata, mostrando la piel canela del peli café, dejo los ahora hinchados labios del menor, fue bajando su lengua, por la clavícula

-ahh..Kiku..-empezaba a jadear el menor provocando que algo de Kiku "despertara" provocándole un suspiro ahogado

Fue bajando lentamente, oyendo los suaves gemidos de **su** niño, hasta que paro con la molesta yukata (N.A.:neta que odio la yukata en estos momentos -.-), la quito hasta la altura de los codos, su boca hambrienta, se dirigió a los pezones del niño, con un en la boca, empezando a morderlo y con la otra mano fue torciendo el restante

-ahh!...ngg..ahh..ahh~-los gemidos se intensificaron, Kiku orgulloso viendo ya lo rápido que se endurecieron los botones del niño, bajo otra vez su lengua

A todas las partes del abdomen, los suspiros enserio lo estaban matando, una mano lo detuvo

-ahh..Kiku_san…m-me toca a mi a-ahora- el joven se puso entre las piernas del asiático, y le quito su yukata, mostrando la erección del japonés, a simple vista parecía doler, tomó el miembro y lo empezó a lamer lentamente, y de una sola el miembro del asiático ya estaba dentro de la cavidad bucal del mexicano, de adentro para afuera, a medida de un momento fue lleno más rápido, y por ultimo Kiku soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores ,el asiático poso su mirada en la cara del menor, su rostro sonrojado, con manchas de semen esparcidos por la boca y con un acto muy sensual, paso su lengua por las manchas que quedaban cerca

-El minino quiere leche..- dijo muy sensualmente, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara, pero una idea paso por su mente sonriendo paso su mano por la cola de neko que se movía lentamente, y de una sola ves la jalo no tan fuerte como para lastimarlo pero si para que el soltara un gemido con lagrimas, Kiku más excitado que antes se acercó a la cabeza del menor, y mordió las orejas negras y esponjosas, sacándole otro gemido

-ponte en cuatro- ordeno Kiku, y siguiendo la orden el mexicano se puso en cuatro mostrando el redondo trasero, acerco su cuerpo al menor, lo suficiente como para que la entrada del mexicano su miembro chocaran y el joven diera un respingo, acerco su mano al miembro ya también palpitante del menor, masturbándolo fuertemente, sacándole gritos al menor, no de dolor no señor…si no de placer 100%, el asiático introdujo 3 dedos a la boca del menor, aumentando la velocidad provocando que con sacudida se corrió en la mano de Kiku, oyendo los jadeos de ambos, Kiku ya con los dedos lubricado introdujo 1, 2 y 3 dedos sacándole gemido tras gemido, en forma de circulo y tijeras, ya con la entrada dilatada, Kiku introdujo su miembro lentamente, viendo como lagrimas salían de los ojos ámbar del mexicano , ya cuando se acostumbró, México se empezó a mover, y Kiku entendió que ya estaba listo, empezó con envestidas suaves y lentas hasta rápidas y fuertes, viendo varios hilos rojo carmesí, supo que México, era totalmente suyo, y con un grito de los dos a la ves se corrieron al mismo tiempo, mexico en abdomen del asiático y Kiku dentro de **su **niño, el mexicano se volteo quedando boca arriba y Kiku cayo exhausto en el pecho de su niño

-Oyasumi..Kiku-dijo en su idioma el de piel canela, mientras tomaba una cobija que estaba por ai tirada (N.A:) y los envolvió, viendo el rostro relajado de su ahora novio, le acariciaba el cabello, y cuando sintió los parpados pesados durmió en los brazos de Morfeo

**Notas de autora:** bueno aquí tal y como prometi!, la parte lemonosa y tengo buenas nueva! Esta será una historia de talves más capítulos con más parejas! ¬w¬ jijijij


	4. ENCUESTA AL ESTILO MIOOOOO xDDDDD

México del norte: ./.

Japón: ./.

México del sur: grrrrrrrrr ¬¬#

yo: te odio corregidor de ! ¬¬ me quita casi todas la palabras importantes!

Nagi: see u_u

Bueno gente este…..are una encuesta para México del sur

México del sur: y yo para que quiero un tonto novio! ¬¬

Yo: para que te viole y cumpla los deseos carnales de las yaoistas del mundo -3-

México del sur: *sonrojado por lo primero* primero muerto antes de que me toquen! ¬/¬

Yo: a quien quieren chicas? A Rusia y le haga daño en todo su cuerpo?, a Alemania, las dos media naranjas, ohh a Prusia ¬w¬…..o tal ves a Francis?, para que le haga Bondage todo lo que él quiera?

Nagi: por medio de sus RR podemos hacerle la vida imposible a México del sur n_n

Yo: ah! Ahora que me acuerdo, buenas noticias!

Nagi: se ara una serie de tal ves 14 capítulos o más depende de ustedes…quieren continuación y (México/Japón) y (México/(¿?)

Pueden votar por la pareja que quieran no importa quien sea (menos chicas que es yaoi ¬¬) solo manden un RR

Sayo esperamos ansiosos su RR, y si quieren a la próxima dejamos a México en tanga 8D

México del sur: ._. No se te ocurra

Yo: si se me ocurre :B


	5. volviendo a la normalidado no?

**MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!, volví! Después de un año!, feliz 2012 y día de reyes y navidad y…..creo que nada más (? Xddddd**

**Uffff ya tengo la pareja por dos votos! Rusia y México del sur**

**Rusia: gracias da~ ^J^**

**México del sur: T/_/T**

**Yo: *cara derp* jijii enserió eligieron bien**

**Bueno esta idea se me ocurrió viendo por ahí**

**Hetalia no me pertenece ya saben eso no? nwn**

**-.**

Después de aquella noche, Japón se paro temprano con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dio un beso en la frente a Alejandro, mientras este mostraba también una sonrisa tierna en la cara

Kiku siguió con su rutina, limpiar el patio, darle de comer a su gatito, revisar el correo, y reparar el comida (N.A: comida ya que durmieron un motón los flojos! xD), cuando estaba apunto de hacer el **onigiri**, unos pasos lentos y algo torpes sonaron atrás de si

Alejandro: buenos días Kiku- dijo algo adormilado

Kiku: konichiwa Alejandro_kun como dormiste?

Alejandro: como un bebe…**"sigh" **(onomatopeya de suspiro)hace años que no dormia asi

Kiku: me alegro, siéntate, ahora preparo el desayuno

Alejandro: ok!- sentándose en la mesa-

Cuando Kiku termino, puso enfrente de Alejandro, un platillo de **Tonkastu y otoori,** literalmente Alejandro ya soltaba baba

Alejandro: wau! Que buena pinta tiene! Gracias!

Kiku:-sonrie- no ai de que Alejandro_kun..**itadakimasu~**

Alejandro: uhhh gracias por la comida?- toma los palillos, toma un trozo de tonkatsu- um! Esta muy bueno!

Kiku:gracias n.n

Después de comer, Kiku y Alejandro fueron a casa Arthur

Alejandro: -toca la puerta- ¬¬ tonto Arthur ya veras por dejarme asi..

Scott: si?- mirando indiferente a Alejandro, viendo que este se puso de piedra-

Alejandro: ah-aha-…h-hola Escocia…esta Arthur

Scott: si te digo que no?

Alejandro: ohm dirás blody hell que demonios te pasa renacuajo?..

Scott: por que demonios diría eso?

Alejandro: por esto- le pisa fuertemente el pie-

Scott: BLODY HELL QUE DEMNIO TE PASA RENACUAJO!

Alejandro: adiós!- toma la mano de Kiku y van corriendo por los enormes pasillos de la mansión

Corrieron por mas de media hora, cuando Alejandro se detuvo con un muy agitado Kiku

Alejandro: diosss~ con esto tendre más odio de Scott!. Pero valió la pena ejejeje..

Kiku: por que, Scott_san y tu no se llevan bien?

Alejandro: no se…simplemente le caigo mal o3o

Ambos quedaron en un profundo silencio, hasta que dos voces conocidas para ambos se oían por los pasillos

Arthur: esto esta mal!.. Blody hell Alfred por que tuviste que decir eso!

Alfred: no es mi culpa!

Arthur: si lo es!

Alejandro: vamos~- volviendo a jalar de la mano a Kiku

Cuando los dos llegaron, vieron a los dos rubio de espaldas, diciendo cosas irreconocibles, pero Alejandro alzo su puño y golpeo en la cabeza a los dos

Arthur: Auch!..que demo..- Arthur al instante de ver al mexicano, se quedo helado

Alejandro: Arthur- dijo con la voz más dulce que tenia- te pido por favor…..QUE ME REGRESES A COMO ESTABA!- dijo zangoloteando al pobre cejudo

Arthur: ES-ESSTABIENNNN!, solo deja de jalar por favor, cuando te enojas puedes dar mucho miedo

Alejandro: hump, solo regrésame a como era antes

Alfred: aww~ you look so adorable Alejandra your cat tail and ears!- Intentando tocar las orejas de gato

Aleandro: mira..Alfredo…tócame algo y te juro que te dejo Michigan y nueva york con varios golpes ¬¬

Alfred: por eso digo que no toco nada

Arthur: Alejandro…ven acompáñanos, tenemos la forma de regresarte

Alejandro y Kiku acompañaron a Arthur y a Alfred, hasta llegar a unas escaleras interminables, mientras más descendían, más frio y lúgubre parecía el lugar, si no fuera por las antorchas el lugar estaría ya en completa oscuridad, cuando llegaron a una puerta, la única que había, entraron, mostrando una habitación, alumbrada por antorchas, varios libros por todas partes, y un pentágono en el suelo

Alejandro: se nota que tienes vida social Arthur- dijo con un enorme sarcasmo-

Arthur: quieres que te regrese a la normalidad si o no?

Alejandro: ta´bueno!, pero que hago?

Arthur: posiciónate en el pentagrama

Kiku: alto Arthur San…estamos seguros que funcionara?, no valla a pasar otra cosa aun peor..

Alejandro:- con un enorme escalofrió- en eso tiene razón Kiku

Arthur: descuida..Kiku tu quisieras leer esta vez?

Kiku: esta bien

Arthur: lee el 3 párrafo

Kiku: redesus a valeuva loma dana euq rapa, res valeuv nomahu a malnia ed..

Arthur: redesus a valeuva loma dana euq rapa, res valeuv nomahu a malnia ed….TRANSFORMUS!

Una luz blanca segadora, inunda nuevamente el lugar, dejando únicamente la figura delgada, del joven peli café, dejando al joven mexicano sin ninguna deformidad animal

Alejandro: - mirándose- no tengo cola, ni orejas ni nada! Wii vuelvo a ser yo!

Kiku: **yokata **

Cuando Arthur se aseguro que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar, los dos salieron de la casa, con un Scott mrando asesinamente a Mexico, todo estaba ya tranquilo (N.A: pero como saben yo soy una persona que no acepta cosas tranquilas ¬w¬)

No sabían que algo estaba apunto de cambiar…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor: wiii al fin publque..ya se aburrido , pero el próximo estará bueno! ewé<strong>


End file.
